Let Me Show You How Much I Love You
by AMoncheleLife
Summary: Lea and Cory finally will be forced to act upon their feeling for each other. They shouldn't but nothing can dam the river of love.


Let Me Show You How Much I Love You

Lea pulled in to the Paramount Studios parking lot. She smiled as she remembered the time Cory pulled that nasty prank on her. He put stickers on his new car that looked like scratches an blamed Lea and how she had threw her sandwich at him. She remembered how hard it was for her not to be angry at him when he smiled that lopsided grin.

But right now it was hard for Lea to be happy. Replaying the moments of last night in her head. The night she broke up with Theo.

Something seemed different about Lea today. She had her coffee and she was as gorgeous as ever but Cory couldn't put a finger on it. She wasn't as bubbly as she always was. Maybe it's something with Theo, Cory thought.

"Hey Lea," said Cory.  
"Oh, hey Cory," said Lea quietly.  
"You alright you seem a little down," said Cory.  
"Um yeah it's just I didn't get much sleep last night," said Lea.  
"Ok well if you need anything let me know," whispered Cory.  
"Ok thanks Cory," said Lea as she hugged him and walked away.

Yes, there was definitely something up.

Sitting in her trailer reviewing her lines Lea couldn't concentrate.

Last night

"Theo I'm sorry but I don't feel tethered to you anymore," said Lea, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Are you kidding me? After all that I've done for you? Out of everything we shared? Is it someone else?" shouted Theo.  
"I don't know. I'm not sure. It's just something tells me something isn't right." said Lea trying to keep her cool.  
"Ok fine but you will regret this. I wish you the best Lea." said Theo in a strained voice.  
"I'm sorry Theo." whispered Lea.  
"Me too" and with that he left.

Cory had been the one she was thinking when she broke up with Theo. But why? For some reason for the past few weeks Lea had had strange feelings like never before. Like she was falling for him. She always did have a small crush on him but she always kept the relationship professional. For some reason she had always felt closer to Cory than just a friend. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Lea can I come in?" she heard Cory say.  
"Yeah sure its open come on in." she replied.  
"Hey how are you? I didn't get a chance to catch up with you this morning." said Cory.

He was gorgeous. Why did she never realize how adorable he is. I suppose she knew it but never thought about it like that. With the crooked grin and dimples and messy hair.

"Um um yeah sorry about that." stuttered Lea.

He never had this effect on her. He had always made her feel comfortable. But why all the sudden was she feeling butterflies around him. She felt like a teenage girl.

"Lea tell me what's up, you know you can tell me anything" said Cory.

Well if I told you everything I'd embarrass myself.

"Well last night I broke up with Theo." said Lea as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Cory wasn't sure how to react. He loved Lea. He had since he first laid eyes on her. But she had just gone through a break up and as a friend he wasn't sure whether to be sad or be teeny bit happy because he loved her. He choose the sympathetic path.

"I'm so sorry Lea. There will be other fish in the sea." said Cory, secretly hoping he'd be the big clown fish to come and sweep her off her feet.

"Thanks Cory you have always been an amazing friend." whispered Lea pulling him into a hug.

Cory smelled so gorgeous. Like an ocean breeze. Natural. Not like Theo who always smelled of Old Spice.

Lea smelled amazing. Like a fresh rain. Beautiful and natural just like her.

Cory broke the silence." Well would you like me to take me to take you to dinner tonight maybe? As friends? I know food always cheers you up."

"That sounds awesome Cory, I'd love to." whispered Lea.  
"Is 6 o'clock sound ok? I'll pick you up." asked Cory.  
"Sounds great." said Lea  
"See you then. I'll let you get back to your lines." said Cory.

And with that he left. He was so happy to finally maybe have a chance with Lea. It will take time but it was worth it. 6 o'clock couldn't come sooner enough.


End file.
